Glimpses of Truth
by TigerLily15
Summary: L/J begin their 7th yr but complications follow.What are they to do at the hintings of a prophecy?Is it all up to them to figure out what they are destined to be in a world that lives in fear of a rising dark lord.Lil's best friend is a seer will it help?
1. Trouble on the Train

Lily Evans sighed as she leaned against the train window. It was hard to believe that she would be Head Girl. Not to mention that it was her last year at Hogwarts. Lily smiled slightly to herself. At least her boyfriend, James Potter, was the Head Boy. Lily didn't know what she would have done if that creepy Slytherin Severus Snape had been her partner. Even though Lily was glad that James was Head Boy, she didn't understand how he had gotten that position in the first place; not to mention two years of prefect before that. James and his other three friends, the 'Marauders' as they called themselves, were known throughout the school as pranksters.

As if her was reading her thoughts, a certain messy black haired boy tumbled into the compartment. He stood up to brush himself off properly, but was slammed into the floor instead. Three other figures were piled on top of him.

"Sorry Prongs ol' pal," Sirius called out cheerfully as he got off the pile of boys. Remus and Peter scrambled up as quickly as possible before giving James a hand.

"May I even ask why you guys ran in here?"

The source of the question was Lily's best friend Cassandra. She and Lily were always a striking pair. Lily had amazing green eyes and curly red hair, whereas Cassandra had blue eyes and thick chestnut hair. Not to mention the all-year tan that Lily was always jealous of.

It was a running joke between the six of them for Cassandra to ask what they had been up to. More often then not, she already knew. Cassandra had a special gift that very few people knew about. She could see the future, and sometimes the present. The uncanny thing about it was that everything that she saw would eventually come true. Whether it happened now, in five minutes, or five years; it was bound to happen. Usually Cassandra saw these visions in dreams, but every so often it would come in an intuitive feeling.

Lily looked up from her thoughts to see Cassandra trying to get her attention. Cassandra mouthed "Snape" and winked. Lily tried to cover her smile; she always loved to watch Cassandra tease the boys, especially Sirius.

"Well practically everyone in the school knows we hate Snape," began James as he sat down next to Lily. "Think of how amusing it would be if he was instantly wearing his least favorite colors…"

"Of red and gold," Remus concluded. Lily and Cassandra looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They were still a bit lost to how the prank had been played.

"What those idiots are trying to say," Sirius started to explain as he unsuccessfully tried to pull Cassandra into his lap. "Is that we basically put a spell on his comb so that it put red and gold streaks in his hair. As he was fixated to a mirror, attempting to get his hair back to normal, we turned his robes red. To top it off, there was a message on the back in gold letters saying: Gryffindors will outdo a Slytherin everyday in anything. Took him a while to notice, but he was mad as a hornet when he did."

Lily and Cassandra couldn't keep up the act any longer. They burst into laughter, only to be interrupted by the witch with the cart a few minutes later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily glanced at her watch as she absently stroked the black head of hair in her lap. It would be another hour or so until they got to Hogwarts. Lily yawned as she leaned back against the seat. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap. Peter was off in the loo. Remus and James were asleep, the latter with his head in her lap. Sirius and Cassandra were probably off snogging somewhere. Those two had a really weird relationship. Usually they were 'just friends', but Lily and James had caught them snogging on a few occasions. Lily yawned again, resting her head on the window, thinking that nothing bad could happen on their way to Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed like Lily had closed her eyes for only a moment when the train came to a sudden halt. Lily found herself on the floor, amidst a pile of robes, arms, and black hair. She smiled as James rolled on top of her by accident. The door opened abruptly as Cassandra and Sirius stumbled inside the compartment.

"Is everyone alright?" Remus asked calmly.

Everyone nodded except Lily, who mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that Lily?" questioned Cassandra.

"I said that I'll be fine once James gets his bloody heavy self off me."

James hastily got off, with a quick kiss and apology to Lily.

Sirius looked at the pair strangely, "Do I even want to know what you two were _doing_ on the floor? You weren't even alone for Pete's sake."

Lily and James both turned a bright red as they assured Sirius that they HAD NOT been doing what he was referring to. Remus added that he could almost have been considered a chaperone, not that he would want to watch them snogging or anything like that. Lily added that they had landed that way when the train had come to its sudden halt.

Sirius looked as if he was about to make another suggestive comment, but stopped when he noticed that Cassandra had gone all pale.

"Its them," she whispered hoarsely, with eyes that seemed to be transfixed on a far off place. "They want to show off their growing power. The attack hasn't been authorized by you-know-who. They have dementors." Cassandra dropped into a dead faint as Sirius caught her.

The four looked at each other, unable to speak. Lily was the first to come to her senses. "Remus, you go and tell the driver what is happening -I mean what is coming. Sirius go send an owl to Dumbledore right now. James will make an announcement for everyone to stay calm and alert the prefects. Then he will help me to make portkeys so that the younger ones can get away as soon as possible. Everyone be prepared to fight."

No one questioned Lily's authority; they just did what they were told. James promptly whispered a spell. Moments later, his voice was magnified throughout the train. "Attention students, there is no need to worry. We have been stopped for a moment due to technical difficulties. Prefects please be aware that we have a code black situation, and stay with your charges. Thank you."

Lily searched through her trunk to find little articles that could be used for the portkeys. Finding a pack of muggle playing cards, she went to work. James came to help and had finished nearly half the deck, when the lights went out.

"The Dementors," murmured Cassandra, who had just regained consciousness. "James, besides you who else can make a patronus?"

James paused for a moment, "Remus, and two Ravenclaws I know, but that's it. Lily can too, on a good day." He then took a glowing stone out of his pocket for them to see by.

"James," Lily rushed hurriedly as screams were heard on the other end of the train, "you need to get the portkeys to the prefects."

"What about you and Cassandra?" he asked, clearly worried.

"We'll be fine," Lily assured him as she pushed him out the door. "I'm not Head Girl for nothing you know."

"Lily, you lied," Cassandra accused after James was gone. "You know that you might be able to handle a Death Eater for a little, but a Dementor…"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't handle," Lily snapped.

She continued making more portkeys in silence for a few minutes. "Sorry San, I don't know what got into me."

"Don't talk," Cassandra replied huskily. "They're getting closer."

Lily pointed her wand to the door, in an attempt to be ready when the time came. As if something sensed her movement, the door creaked open. Lily shivered and froze. A dementor slowly entered, appearing as a patch of darkness in the dimly lit room.

Lily tried to think of a happy memory. Her Hogwarts letter, no…first perfect test, no…first kiss with James, that might work. Lily took a shaky breath as she focused on that memory. "Expecto Patronum!"

The dementor stopped for a brief second as a wispy silver stream glided out of her wand. Her Patronus wasn't strong enough, and Lily knew it. She was about to try again when the meager Patronus that she had managed to produce, faded.

Lily sunk to the ground as voices began to echo in her head.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore told her sadly. "There has just been another muggle attack. I regret that it's my duty to inform you that the victims were your parents,"_

_"No!"_

_"I'm truly sorry Ms. Evans. You'll have to stay here tomorrow instead of taking the train to Kings Cross." Professor McGonagall stated._

_"We don't know if You-Know-Who will try to get your sister, and you if you return," added Dumbledore._

_"Do you need help getting back to your sixth year dormitory?" her house head asked kindly._

_"No." Lily stumbled out of Dumbledore's office blindly, tears streaming down her face._

Far away she heard voices calling her name. Slowly the calls became louder. The room began to focus as blurred faces appeared over her head.

"Lily, oh Lily," James murmured as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Wake up… wake up, please Lily. Remus has some chocolate for you."

Lily struggled to sit up as her vision began to clear. James helped her lean against him as she sat upright on the floor.

"What happened?" Lily managed to ask through her mouthful of chocolate.

James looked at her, eyes full of concern. "You tried to take on a Dementor. But you couldn't handle what it showed you."

"How do you know what it showed me?"

"Lils," James sighed. "You were sobbing hysterically and muttering about how it was all your fault. Which it wasn't."

"Lily you have James to thank that you're still alive," Cassandra added her voice gentle. "That _thing_ was reaching for its hood when he came."

Lily nestled even closer to James, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that her friends weren't telling her something. "The Death Eaters are still here aren't they?"

Remus's face looked pained as he handed her another piece of chocolate. "Yes," he answered simply. 

"Doing their best to blast the bloody train to pieces," muttered Sirius.

"Everyone else got to Hogwarts safely," Remus continued as if Sirius had never interrupted. "We need to hold them off until the Aurors arrive."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lily asked as she slowly got to her feet. "For all we know, they're after someone or something. Lets make those filthy traitors wish that they'd never been born."

Lily had just picked up her wand when there was a loud explosion. She screamed as glass shattered, falling on them, as the car rapidly rolled onto its side. A large chunk of glass scratched her face as she tumbled to the ground. Visibly shaken, Lily stood up with her wand out, mentally preparing for the worst.

"Reducto," a hoarse voice muttered and was followed by a small blast. The dust settled to reveal two hooded figures outside the car.

The one on the left chuckled. "Has the feisty little mudblood not had enough yet?"

This remark sent James over the edge. He lunged at the figure, only to be held back by Sirius and Remus. "Prongs, we need to stay alive here," his best friend whispered.

The Death Eaters seemed to be enjoying the scene in cruel amusement. "I see our rich little Potter has a soft spot," the taller one mused. He seemed to be the one in charge. "Maybe we can get him to do something foolish," as he said this Lily floated up three feet into the air.

Cassandra and Remus paled; Sirius tightened his grip on James as the boy fumed. "Put Lily down this instant."

"What would you do?" the man sneered. "Tickle me to death?"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupefy!"

Curses flew through the air at once. It was impossible to tell what direction any of them were coming from. In the commotion, Lily was dropped to the ground. She surveyed the scene carefully. Remus and Cassandra were taking care of the lesser Death Eater. Sirius was down on the ground, unconscious. Peter was still missing and James…bloody hell. James was taking on the lead Death Eater by himself.

Things weren't going to well for James. He was bleeding in several places and his left arm looked broken. Noticing Lily, his opponent nodded in her direction as he raised his wand. Lily scrambled forward, as her mind filled with dread. He was going to use as Unforgivable Curse on James, she just knew it. She had help, somehow, someway…

Lily threw all caution to the wind by jumping in front on James the same instant a horrible cry filled the air.

"CRUCIO!"

As the pain hit her, Lily gasped at the force of it. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Lily screamed as what seemed like white-hot knives pierced every inch of her skin. The pain abated as everything went black. 

A/N Well here it is! This is a story that I've had in my head for quite some time. All major happenings have been thought out already (At least I like to think so.) that means that this should have a good plot.

I want to give a super big thank you to my beta and best bud, greeneyes. "Experientia docet." Experience teaches. My pal definitely has more writing experience then me (among a few other things she is better at) so I like to think that I learn from her. What better way to learn then through her being my beta? LOL You might also recognize her as the person that I am collaborating with on a few other stories. (Check them out, our pen name is Soar and Stealth)

Anyway, congratulation if you've made it through this much of my babble. Please review and tell me what you think.

I'll finish up with another Latin quote that I think goes along with my story, 10 house points to anyone who can figure it out.

"Veritatem dies aperit."


	2. Memories and Awakenings

The *'s will also separate the different memories, even though they are in italics.

Chapter Two

Memories and Awakenings

__

*Everything in the magical world was new and different to Lily. She was glad that she had found another girl her age to tell her how to get to the platform. Sitting on the train talking with the new girl Cassandra was far better then being outside. The platform was too noisy and full of odd people for Lily to handle all at once. Cassandra was wizard born; at least she could help Lily adjust.

Suddenly the door burst open, two black haired boys walked in. You would almost swear that they were twins. "Jolly good to see you Cass, and your friend Tiger too! My name is Sirius," this last statement was directed at Lily.

"This is Lily Evans," Cassandra introduced, because Lily was still shocked at their arrival and attire.

The one called Sirius was wearing bright green robes covered in yellow stars, which actually looked good on him with his dark hair and blue eyes. The boy next to him had on red robes with what looked like little brooms flying all over it. He didn't look too bad either, as he had messy dark hair and brown eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses. Out of nowhere two other boys joined them. The first with sky blue robes accented by slow drifting clouds, which matched his blue eyes and complimented his dirty blonde/light brown hair. The last boy had orange robes, which didn't make him look as good as the other boys, because he had light blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that he could stand to loose a few pounds.

Cassandra noticed that Lily was staring and laughed. "Sirius, be polite and introduce your other cohorts in crime."

Sirius smiled at Lily. "Well this one here who looks like my twin is James Potter. No we are NOT related, though that would be too bloody brilliant to be true. This stick behind us is Remus Lupin, and the lad next to him is Peter Pettigrew. Pleased to make your acquaintance," with a flourish Sirius bowed.

"Hello," Lily whispered faintly, finally finding her voice. "Are you all first years too?"

"You bet," replied James happily. "So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

Lily was confused. What did James mean by house? She knew it had something to do with Hogwarts because she remembered it being mentioned in one of her books.

"Oh!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Lily is muggle born so she doesn't know what you guys are talking about. See Lily there are four houses at Hogwarts. At the feast tonight we will get sorted into them. There is Slytherin, I don't think you want to be sent there. Those people are sneaky, plus they would call you names for being muggle born. Hufflepuff is for those extremely loyal."

"And have no brains at all," interrupted Sirius.

"Sirius," warned Cassandra, as she continued. "Ravenclaw is for people who are really really smart. Gryffindor is for those brave at heart. Every house also has a teacher in charge of it."

"Oh," Lily sighed. She had so much to learn she would surely be behind everyone else.

"Don't worry Tiger," Sirius smiled reassuringly. "You'll always have us to help you if you need it."

Cassandra giggled, "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"*

*Lily was heading towards the library. She really needed to do some extra studying for Transfiguration. Her grade just wasn't quite up to her personal standards.

Lily whirled around as someone called her name. It was none other then James Potter, most wanted boy in the school. He was adored by girls and loathed by the Slytherins. Lily wondered which of the two groups was after him this time; she greatly suspected the latter.

"Hey Tiger could you do me a favor?" James asked breathlessly as he caught up with her.

What in the world is he up to now, Lily thought to herself. "Depends on what you need this time James."

"Tiger you know I'll do anything for you."

I'm sure he would. He must be really desperate this time.

"It just happens that two certain Slytherin slimeballs want to tear me apart at the moment."

"Why would they want to do that?" Lily asked innocently.

James chuckled, "For some strange reason they don't like the fact that I turned their robes pink and yellow. I think it's an improvement. Oh and did I mention the neon blue hair?"

Lily started to giggle uncontrollably. "Well I suppose I could help you hide. Why don't you transfigure yourself into a book and I'll just add you to my pile."

As James smiled, Lily's stomach did a few flips. "The genius of our Tiger strikes again."

"Just hurry up," Lily warned. "They could be here any minute."

As if it was magic, (and it was), in James's place was a thick black book. Lily laughed at the title, 'Why snakes should stay away from big cats, especially tigers and lions.'

No sooner had James changed, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came barreling down the corridor.

"Where did that Potter run off to?" Snape muttered, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lily. "Red, where is Potter?"

Lily straightened herself to her full height. "I don't know and don't call me red."

"The filthy mudblood is lying," accused Malfoy. "Tell us now or you will be sorry later."

Lily tried to compose herself as she felt her face flush. She could feel James shaking with rage even though he was in his transfigured form. "I told you I don't know. Go away before I take points from Slytherin."

"I'm so scared," Snape sneered. "But it seems you have a soft spot for Potter."

"Go away," hissed Lily through clenched teeth.

"We're just leaving," replied Malfoy, his voice full of contempt. "Beware of having too many pureblood friends you wench. Someday you'll be sorry that you ever learned that you're a witch." 

Lily seethed as Malfoy continued. "I'm sure Potter doesn't need someone like you in his bed. But then he probably feels sorry for a poor mudblood like you."

Lily couldn't take his insults any longer. She slapped him with all the strength that she could muster. He stumbled back from the force of the blow and glared at her. "Watch your back mudblood," he muttered as he and Snape stalked off.

Lily sank back against the wall as soon as they were out of sight, ashamed of what he had called her, but even more so because James had heard it. It was even worse that Malfoy had just as good as said that she had a crush on James, which she did. Lily hadn't wanted James to find out because she was pretty sure that he didn't return the feelings. Lily bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt tears well up. Moments later, she was enfolded in a reassuring embrace.

"Lily," James whispered as he rocked her back and forth. "Don't listen to that git Malfoy. He's a Slytherin remember, they don't know anything but the dark arts. He was completely wrong about you."

Lily sniffed into James's chest as he tightened his embrace. "Lily those jerks don't even deserve to lick your shoes. Besides he was wrong about us."

Lily stiffened, what was he saying? Were they just acquaintances and not even friends at all? She let him call her Tiger, and that was Sirius's nickname for her.

Sensing her discomfort James let go of Lily and looked straight into her brilliant green eyes. "Lily," he paused to take a deep breath, "I love you as a friend. But what he said hurt me even more because I think that I love you more then I would love a friend."

Lily was stunned; did James Potter just say what she thought he did? He really returned her feelings? After six years he wanted something more then friendship? This was unbelievable.

"Me too," she whispered softly.

At first he didn't seem to hear her, he just continued to search her face, but then he brought her into a smothering hug. Laughing Lily pulled away to look at him. He was positively beaming as he leaned down to kiss her. Lily had never experienced anything like this before.

This kiss, it was full of joy, and love. Lily felt her skin tingle. It truly felt like magic.*

*Lily looked up at the snowy night sky as she sat by the lake. They were gone. They were really gone. Her parents where killed for the sole reason that Lily was a witch. Why was Voldemort doing this to her? Her grandparents had died years ago, but to kill her two favorite Aunts and then her parents. The evil was too unspeakable. Why me? Why does Voldemort have to go after me?

Lily was oblivious to everything around her as she mourned the loss of her parents. She didn't even hear the steady crunch of footprints coming toward her in the new fallen snow.

Her tear-streaked face looked up as James sat down next to her. He was carrying an extra cloak. It was then that Lily realized that she had forgotten one in her rush to be alone. James carefully sat down, wrapping the cloak securely around her.

"I know you don't want to talk, I can just leave if you want."

Looking into his eyes, Lily saw nothing but love and concern. "No, you can stay."

James wrapped his arms around the shivering form of his girlfriend. "How long have you been out here? You could catch pneumonia, I'm sure your parents wouldn't have wanted that."

At the mention on her parents, a silent stream of tears cascaded down Lily's face. Seeing this, James held her even tighter, allowing Lily to bury her face in his chest. "It's not fair."

Several minutes lapsed in silence until James spoke. "I know it isn't fair, but Voldemort never is." Lily shuddered at the mention of the name. "But there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to be strong and face whatever is to come. He isn't done with us yet. But whatever the outcome, we'll experience it together."

Lily's tears subsided as she looked up at James. He was right after all. These recent attacks of Voldemort's were only the beginning. They only had one more year at Hogwarts, and then, maybe they could do something about it.*

Lily's mind was a muddled mess as confused green eyes slowly opened. Immediately a woman in white loomed over her. In a vague awareness of her surroundings, Lily realized that she was in the hospital wing. As her thoughts became less confused, she began to comprehend what had happened. It dawned on Lily that she ached all over. Suddenly thoughts and memories flooded her mind. There had been an attack.

"James," she managed to croak.

Madame Pomfrey looked startled that her charge had spoken. But moments later a head appeared next to hers, a head covered in messy black hair.

"Lily you're up!" James visibly relaxed with relief. "We've all been really worried," he explained as the older witch tried to shoo him away.

Lily gave a slight smile and struggled to sit up. With a little help, she was able to sit. Lily was about to ask James something when Madame Pomfrey shoved a purple potion into her hands.

"Drink up dearie, it will help you get your strength back."

Lily looked at the potion skeptically. Holding her nose she gulped it down all at once. It tasted so vile she almost couldn't keep it down. James handed her a glass of water that she swallowed eagerly. "How long have I been unconscious?"

James moved closer to her as Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the room. "A few hours I think. You missed the feast though."

Lily sighed; there would be others later in the year.

"You also need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Lily gaped, what in the world would Dumbledore want to talk about, surely not about the attack. Her friends had probably already told him everything that he would possibly need to know. "When?"

James hesitated, "He said after you awoke if you were well enough. Do you feel alright?"

Lily thought for a moment, she felt perfectly fine besides the ache and her head was clearing rapidly, probably aided by the potion, "We can go now."

James helped her out of bed, holding her arm as she stood. Lily looked down at herself; her cloths were rumpled and dirty.

"I can fix that," James smiled. He quickly recited a special little charm that Lily remembered from fifth year. James looked proud of himself as her robes straightened and the dirt disappeared, charms was Lily's best subject not his. "Ready?"

Lily nodded, and they walked out the door. The trip to Dumbledore's office was relatively short, despite the fact that Lily had to stop and rest a few times. As they reached the gargoyle, it sprang open, as if it knew they were coming and didn't want to bother them with the password.

They found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk in the dimly lit room. He offered them chairs as they entered. As James helped Lily into hers, the elder wizard spoke.

"Lily, I hope that you are feeling better, I'm dreadfully sorry that I had to call on you so soon. But you two need to have some things explained, things that concern Voldemort."

Lily looked at James, confused. She was relieved to note that he was as baffled as she was.

Dumbledore continued, "There are certain prophecies that reveal the coming of a Dark Lord and how the union of two people will stop it. I have reason to believe that you are the ones being referred to."

A/N: Yes an evil cliffie, I know. I thought it was bloody brilliant though. This would have been up sooner, but I'm in a time consuming activity called marching band. Please review! I would be very grateful.


	3. Confessions and Promises

Chapter Three Confessions and Promises

Lily was sitting on the common room floor; her face slightly flushed from sitting so close to the fire. She was the only person up, as far as she knew, because it was well after midnight. But Lily had not been able to go to bed; not that this was new. Every night the past week had been filled with nightmares or hours of sleeplessness. She was in no hurry to continue the pattern. She needed to think and this time proved as good as any. Too many events had taken place in her first week of school and she just needed to sort them out.

The talk with Professor Dumbledore had been enlightening and evasive at the same time. Lily shook her head, wishing that the kindly old man had actually told them about the prophecy rather then hinting at it. If only she could find it in the library, maybe then things could make more sense.

Lily sighed; she would just have to talk to Cassandra about it, or maybe Professor Figg. Lily smiled slightly at her last thought. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was none other then Arabella Figg, who had been a member of Gryffindor and Head Girl Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Lily was glad that Bella had been so nice to her, just like a caring older sister. After Bella had left, she had kindly stayed in touch with Lily and they were pretty good friends considering the age difference.

Lily sat lost in her thoughts until she heard the portrait open, but when she turned around no one was in sight. "James," she whispered, "Is that you?"

There was silence, as no answer came her way. Lily bit her lower lip as tears of frustration formed at the back of her eyes. James had acted so difficult the past week. She suspected that it had something to do with the idea that there was a prophecy about them, but she wasn't sure. All Lily knew was that James had been acting distant to her all week, as if their relationship was at a standstill. Lily pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees as a lonely tear escaped, slowly winding down her face. How ironic would it be, she thought bitterly, if a prophecy that pertains to us being together breaks us up.

This thought struck a sour chord and Lily began to cry in earnest. Vaguely she heard her sobs echoing through the common room. Then, unexpectedly and almost hesitantly, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. Looking down through blurred vision she didn't see anything there.

"James?" she managed to croak, before crying even harder.

"Lily, please don't cry," came the faint response. "You know I can't stand to see you cry."

Silent tears still fell as Lily turned around in the invisible arms of James. "Let me see you," she whispered hoarsely.

Reluctantly, James pulled off his cloak. "Dare I ask why you are crying?" he questioned, his eyes revealing the emotions that he wouldn't let his face show. Lily stared into their depths seeing love, confusion, and fear.

"You," she answered quickly. Afraid to read his eyes a second time, she shifted her gaze onto the fire.

Upon hearing her answer he pulled her closer to him. "I," James hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I've been a prat this past week haven't I?" He absentmindedly traced circles on her arm with his finger as he thought for a moment. "You don't need to answer that because I know what the answer will be." James paused and sighed, "I'm sorry Lily. It's just that…well I was …I guess I was scared. The way Professor Dumbledore talked last week was if we were already …well, married. It scared me. I love you, but I …I don't know if I want to think of marriage yet."

"Even if it might end up in that direction?"

James kissed Lily on the top of her head; "I want to take things one at a time...if that's alright with you."

Lily looked at James again, and wondered if there was something else that was bothering him because he still wasn't relaxed. "James," she whispered, causing him to lift his head from the top of hers. "What else are you worried about? I know there's something, please tell me."

Now it was James's turn to sigh, "Well, there was the way that Professor Dumbledore hinted to the prophecy. It was almost as if the fate of the world rested on what path we chose to take in our lives, the future choices that we would make."

Lily nodded, "I was unnerved by the way he said it too. That's why I'm going to start looking for ancient prophetic texts in the library, and maybe even ask the ancient rune instructor, Professor Raghnall. But wouldn't it be mind boggling if we were really destined to do something great, something that might stop Voldemort?"

They sat in a pensive silence for quite a time, until James spoke again, his tone lighter. "Tiger I know how you like to be warm and all, but if we're going to sit here together can we move to the couch?"

Lily laughed softly as she playfully swatted his arm, her melancholy mood dispersing as he smiled at her. James let go of her, as he stood up, but reached for her hand to help her in turn. As they resettled themselves on the couch, Lily turned to look up at James, suddenly serious. "Promise me something James."

"What?" he murmured into her ear as she sat in his lap, leaning back into his embrace.

"Promise that you won't ever scare me like that again."

James tenderly planted a kiss on her temple, "With all my heart."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer as she yawned. A few moments later James conjured a blanket. He had only just noticed that all she was wearing was a thin nightgown. Lily smiled sleepily at him. "James," her voice was barely audible as she was on the verge of sleep. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared about us too sometimes."

With that, Lily closed her tired green eyes, as James stroked her vibrant hair. "Goodnight my sweet flower," he whispered, falling asleep moments later.

*_Lily looked up, surprised to see that she was sitting outside under the stars. Glancing around she saw that James was asleep beside her, his face reflecting innocence. Without warning the twinkling stars seemed to be snuffed out and a high cruel voice laughed. "Yes, so he understands the partnership of fire and night. Good, It'll be so much more fun when I destroy you." Lily paled; it was Voldemort. Her breath came in short gasps, while James remained asleep, oblivious to it all. A cloaked figure walked up, stopping a few feet from the edge of the blanket. "Ah, everyone's favorite flower, surprisingly still pure." Lily turned red as she scowled. The evil wizard continued as she scooted closer to James. "Poor thing, imagine how much fun one of mine could have with you." Lily's scowl deepened as she searched for her wand. Voldemort laughed, interrupting her search. "Silly girl, did you think I would allow you to be armed?" Lily slumped down beside James. "The prophecy must never come true. The present is too coincidental for comfort." Voldemort paused, eyeing the form of Lily next to James. "How about I kill him first?" he pondered out loud. Lily gasped and screamed………*_

Her eyes fluttered open to darkness; a hand was clasped over her mouth. Lily started to struggle until she heard James's familiar voice.

"Lily are you alright? You were gasping and screaming. Did you have a bad dream? I cast a silencing charm, we don't need all of Gryffindor Tower down here." 

Lily buried her head against James for the second time that night. "I'm sorry, I-I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Though Lily couldn't see him, the concern was evident in his voice.

"Well," Lily began as James rubbed small circles in her back. "We were outside and you were sleeping. Then…then _he_ came." 

"Go on," James prompted reassuringly, realizing how hard it must be to recount the dream.

Lily continued her voice still shaky. "He said cruel things about us…something about the prophecy and then he… he threatened to kill you first." 

"Ah," James looked into her eyes as he held up his wand, now lighted. Gently he cupped her face in one hand. "Lily, tell me when you have a dream. I don't want you to be scared of how _he_ will affect our future, and neither do I for that matter."

Lily smiled as she looked into his eyes, brimming with compassion. She carefully brought his head down to hers, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. 

Pulling away, Lily smiled shyly. She started to say something, but quickly stifled a yawn instead.

"Am I really that boring?" James asked, laughing as Lily shook her head, still struggling to cover her gapping yawn.

"I believe someone needs to get some sleep or else she won't be able to string even two words to Professor Dumbledore in our meeting tomorrow morning."

Lily's eyes widened as she glanced up at James, while she snuggled closer. "I forgot about that."

James snorted, "Obviously."

"Oh don't be a prat and go to sleep," Lily muttered thickly, becoming drowsy.

"Night my flower."

"Night my stag."

***

A few hours later Lily awoke to a start as something loud and heavy crashed at the other end of the common room. Instinctively, James held Lily tighter as she bolted upright; unconsciously clinging to the blanket so no cold air would come in.

They both relaxed as soon as they saw that it was only Sirius, clad in red and gold Quidditch pajamas. Sirius staggered to his feet, rubbing his eyes and just stared at the couple. Lily and James stared back, still struggling to register the situation. 

Suddenly Sirius stated the question that he must have been pondering. "Are you decent under that blanket?"

Lily and James blushed scarlet, a color that rivaled her hair.

"Get off it Padfoot," James grumbled. "Nothing happened, nothing at all."

Sirius shook his head, looking somewhat disappointed. "Fine then. But you two need to promise me something."

"Yes?" asked Lily, curious.

"Promise me that I don't come across this scene again. My innocent mind might become terribly ruined."

James chuckled as he got up off the couch, walking to his dormitory stairs, "Don't worry Sirius, I'm sure you've corrupted your own mind already.

Lily giggled, noting the abashed look on Sirius's face, as she heading to her set of stairs. "See you in twenty, Prongs dear."

"Alright," was James's faint response.

Sirius just shook his head and offered an arm to Cassandra, who had just descended the stairs Lily had gone up. "If they act like this now, I don't want to imagine what it'll be like when they're married."

"Stuff it, I think it's sweet," Cassandra replied as they exited the common room. "Besides, they're going to let me do my divination homework on them."

"Really?" Sirius queried, sounding surprised. "I thought Lily loathed divination after she had a bad misunderstanding with the Professor in her fourth year."

"True, but she puts up with helping me on my homework sometimes because I -er have a talent for it." explained Cassandra.

"I see," mumbled Sirius, "So what do you need a volunteer for this time? She'll kill you if it is anything like the ceromancy disaster that you had last year."

Cassandra chuckled, "Don't worry Sirius, it's only a Tarot Card reading on a couple."

AN: Ah yes, finally I've done chapter three. Hope you like it! I know there are some gaps about the prophecy, (my beta claims that I will "confuse the stuffing out of some people") but all will be revealed in due time. As for this chapter, sorry I didn't update for so long, and then it took me two weeks to write it. Hopefully the next one will be coming out faster, as in only a week or two, not a month or two. Don't forget to review, I love to see what people think!~TigerLily~ Oh and can anyone guess what ceromancy is?


	4. The revealing of the Cards

Lily patiently sat next to James as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to finish whatever he was writing down.  She looked beside her as she felt a tickling sensation, it was James of course.  The red chair that Dumbledore had motioned them to sit in as he had briefly looked up, was big enough for the two of them.  Lily frowned slightly as James tickled her again.  Distractions would not help if they were here for something serious.  A mischievous glint came into her eyes as she thought of a way to shock him into stopping.  Very carefully, she moved her hand around James's waist, leaning her head gently on his shoulder as she did so.  Very quickly, she pinched his backside, returning her hand to his hip as if nothing had happen.

"Lily!" he hissed.  The tone of his voice plainly indicated that he was shocked that she had done that, in Dumbledore's presence nonetheless.  "Save it for later, alright?"

Lily smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, "Save what Prongs?"

As James shook his head, clearly preparing to say something else, a voice interrupted.

"Master Potter, Miss Evans, if you would be so kind as to save your flirtations for later I would like to discuss something of the utmost importance."  His eyes twinkled as he smiled at the couple before him.

Lily blushed, as did James, but it was less noticeable.  "You can continue, Headmaster," She replied.

"Very well then, I assume that you have been pondering the prophecy that I vaguely referred to at our last meeting.  I am afraid that I cannot divulge the details to you at this time."

Lily looked over at James, seeing her questioning gaze reflecting in his eyes too.

"But I can warn you to be careful.  Your relationship and future will play a key part in the eventual ending of these dark times.  If something happens too soon or at the wrong time, the results could be catastrophic."

Lily bit her lip; clearly, they were going to skirt around the issue yet again.  James wrapped his arm around her waist and giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I promise that I will explain everything when the right time presents itself."

Lily looked over at James again, practically reading his thoughts this time. "_Unless we find the prophecy before you tell us.  Then we could figure it out ourselves."_

"On a lighter note," Professor Dumbledore continued, putting a stop to their thoughts. "I think this school needs a moral booster.  Thoughts are still heavy since the attack at the first of the year.  I believe that it would be a wonderful idea if we could hold a ball."

Lily's head snapped up, "A ball sir?"

Dumbledore continued as if she had never questioned his statement.  "Naturally the Head Boy and Girl would be the ones to plan and arrange it.  All details, including when it will be held, are up to you.  If you need money or help making arrangements, feel free to ask me.  That is all.  You may go on your way now."

Lily and James stood up, thanked the Headmaster, and exited his office.

Walking to the library, James remarked, "That was the one of the oddest conversations I've ever had.  If you include the ones with Sirius, that's saying something."

 Lily laughed, "What would you like to get started on first, the ball or looking for the prophecy?"

James grinned as he pulled her to a spacious closet she hadn't noticed before.  "How about we finish what we started earlier?"

*~*

Lily leaned back into James's embrace as they sat together in the Common Room.  Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the last week.  Well, the Marauders had played quite a good prank on a few Slytherins, but that was't anything new.  She sighed as James leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, then gently coming to her lips.  Lily smiled as he pulled away, but wrapping his arms around her.  Suddenly Lily realized what had been bothering her in the back of her mind.  "James!" She gasped, glancing at her watch.  "We were supposed to meet Cassandra ten minutes ago!"

They quickly made their way down to the empty Transfiguration classroom where the Tarot reading would take place.  Cassandra was seated and waiting patiently when they entered.  She promptly handed them the deck, "Would you both please shuffle this?"

James took the cards first, shuffled them quickly, and handed them to Lily.  Who paused for a moment, examining the cards.  She wondered what they would tell.  Could it really show the possible future?  Similar thoughts ran through her mind as she slowly took her turn at shuffling the deck.  Handing them back to Cassandra, she wiped her mind of any troublesome thoughts, and waited.

Cassandra deftly shuffled the cards and efficiently laid ten down on the table in front of her.  She smoothly turned over a card, which appeared to be in the middle of the figure to Lily.  "It is the Lovers, an appropriate description of your character and position.  You approach a time of choice, the outcome of great importance."

James reached over to squeeze her hand.  So far, this seemed to coincide with the limited advice from Professor Dumbledore.

"Beware of deception, as the Nine of Swords implies, for it shall cross your paths soon.  Ah, next we have the Ace of Cups.  Lily, your hopes of marriage and motherhood shall soon come to pass."

She was grasping James's hand with both of hers now.  A smile began to play on her lips at the thought of marriage, for the implicated husband was blatantly obvious.

"As the Eight of Swords tells us, your current position has already been foretold.  The past, present, and future circumstances have been dictated by fate."

The smile on Lily's face vanished, yet another reference to the ancient prophecy.

"Fear not of the recent events, for here is the Three of Swords.  The times of conflict and strife were necessary."

Lily blanched, fear not?  What kind of statement was that?  She didn't like to think that her parents' deaths and the Death Eater attack were _necessary conflicts._

"The Hermit tells to be cautious but take heart.  Help and advice from a wise power are forthcoming."

The only wise power Lily could think of was Dumbledore.  Did this mean that he would give more guidance soon?

"Your future role in these events is depicted by the Empress, who shows the protection of a child."

Lily relaxed slightly by the reassurance in the fact that whatever child she had in the near future, would be safe from harm.

"The Seven of Swords, this card discloses a warning.  Do not engage in direct confrontation, for it would result in danger.  There shall be another, not you, destined to succeed in this venture."

She felt confused, direct confrontation which who?  Could it be referring to You-Know-Who?

"Hidden attitudes are shown in the Six of Rods.  Do not brood over the fears you hold of the future.  The last and final card gives assurance that the opposition will eventually be defeated.  For it is the Nine of Rods.  I leave you now, the cards have spoken."

Lily gave a shudder, how could something hold so much of both hope and despair?  She sat immobile in her seat as Cassandra gathered up her cards and left the classroom.

James gathered her hands in his once again, examining her face closely.  "Are you alright Lils?  Do you want to talk about anything Cassandra said?"

Lily felt confused, "I honestly don't know what to think of anything right now."

James nodded in agreement.  "How about we grab a snack, and then head up to Gryffindor Tower?"

She considered this suggestion a moment before agreeing.  They had much to think and talk about before the day was done.

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up.  I wanted to get the Tarot spread right, and my research took much longer then I expected.  I had to exert a great deal of self-control when I resolved not to distract my studies with writing the week before, and during finals.  A thank you goes to hermione0327 and an even bigger one to my beta greeneyes for the advice they gave on this chapter.  I also want to thank the people who have taken the time to review this story.  I'm happy to take and consider pieces of advice or criticism you give.  So don't forget to review! ~TigerLily


	5. Kisses and Forever

Ch Five

Kisses and Forever

It was a pleasant Saturday in October, the 31st to be exact.  Lily was enjoying the warm sunshine as she walked through Hogsmeade.  James was going to meet her in the Three Broomsticks at noon, but she had some book shopping to do first.  She couldn't help but smiling as she opened the door to _Squiggles and Dot's_, an extension of Diagon Alley's _Flourish and Blott's_.  Lily deeply inhaled the smell of the books, old and worn tomes just waiting to be bought.  She waved hello to the owner, a kindly old man who could give expert advice on any book you might be looking for.  Lily turned into the mythological/ancient rune section.  She needed to find a book on prophecies of the early centuries, not to mention a good leisure book on Celtic Mythology.  Slowly scanning the titles, she frowned as the dust tickled her nose.  _Proving Myths and Legends…The Great Magical Kings of a Forgotten Age…aha! _Archaic Prophecies, Original Excerpts from Runic Texts. _ This was exactly what she was looking for!  It was a good start if there ever was one.  As Lily carefully pulled the books out of the shelf, she failed to notice the figure behind her until he spoke._

"Lily," an oily voice whispered, "What a pleasure to meet you here."

Lily groaned inwardly, it was Snape.  She would recognize that intensely annoying voice anywhere.

"I have always wondered what you see in that _Potter_ of yours," he said disdainfully.

Lily turned around, catching the grimace of his face as he said her boyfriend's name.  "What do you want, Snape?"

"Want?  I desire something that I plainly can't have."  His ghastly pale hand reached out to stroke Lily's cheek.  "I'm sure all Potter wants is a good _shag_, but I-_I_ want more then that.  I could _give more then that."_

Lily backed up against the bookshelf, greatly disturbed by his words and the intensity of his black eyes.

"Sure I could offer a good snog or shag, but I can also offer you protection, a protection that James could never give you."  As he said this, he leaned in closer, finally brushing his lips gently over Lily's.

Before she realized it, Lily had lashed out and slapped his face.  His head snapped back, and his eyes visibly hardened, but were tinged with sadness.

"If that is your choice," he whispered, "I shall not be responsible for the harm that you indivertibly place on yourself."

"What are you playing at?"  Lily eyed him suspiciously.  "Is that a threat?"

"No, it is a warning.  A warning of what might come.  I could help you Lily," his voice almost pleading, "I have the power, the connections to protect you."

Lily was confused, not to mention overwhelmed.  If she was hearing him right, then did that mean attempts would be made on her life?  Lily shook her head trying to dislodge these unsettling thoughts.

Snape continued to gaze at her with a penetrating look.  He seemed to not notice her uncomfortable shiver.  "There may be a time in which I shall ask again.  Choose wisely my pretty one."  With a turn of his black cloak, he was gone as silently as he had come.

Lily leaned back, letting go of the breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding.  A few minutes ticked by as she regained her composure.  Slowly turning, she picked up the tome that she'd been eyeing before her encounter.  Randomly selecting a Celtic Mythology book, she made her way to the front of the store.

"Good morning to you Ms. Evans," the kind owner greeted her.  "What are we purchasing today?"

Lily handed him her books as she smiled, "Some mythology and prophecies Sir."

"Ah, yes I remember I had quite a thirst for knowledge of the Old Magic in my younger days.  Interesting choices you have Ms. Evans."  He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.  "Now this one here," he held up _Archaic Prophecies, Original Excerpts from Runic Texts,_ "This is very old and quite expensive.  Are you sure you don't want something newer?"

Lily nodded, but secretly hopping that it wouldn't empty her pocket too much.

"That'll be four galleons and seven sickles," he looked at her, almost as if he was expecting her to cancel her purchase.

Scraping the last sickle out of her purse, Lily paid for her books.  "Good day Sir and she waved as she exited the store.

Glancing at her watch Lily saw that she was fifteen minutes late.  "I know James will want an explanation," she muttered to herself.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, she heard her nickname being called from across the room.  "Over here, Tiger!" Sirius shouted.

Lily worked her way through the crowded building towards Cassandra and the Marauders.  Panting she sat down next to James, who promptly handed her a butterbeer.  "Thanks," she mumbled, taking a large sip.

Cassandra looked at her closely, "Did you get what you were looking for Lily?"

Lily glanced up, mildly surprised, "Er…yes, I did."

"Is there something else that you should be telling us Lily?" Cassandra prompted.

Lily sighed, "There isn't much to tell."

Her best friend leaned over so the boys wouldn't overhear.  "I think you should tell James, Lily.  He has the right to know."

Lily nodded, knowing that Cassandra was right.  "The problem is that I don't want James to tear him apart, even if he might deserve it."

Cassandra thought for a moment, "I think you should tell him, but carefully, so he doesn't come to any wrong conclusions."

Lily smiled grimly, "Right as always, Cass."

Her best friend looked at her carefully.  "Are you going to say something now or wait until later?"

Lily looked a bit uncomfortable, "I think later will be fine.  Besides, he might take it better if we are alone."

Cassandra just shook her head as she stood up.  "I'll see you later then."

"Alright," Lily called out to her retreating back.

As soon as Cassandra left, James turned around to face her again.  "You're done with your little private chat I presume."

Lily nodded, "But I need to talk to you later, alone, it's important."

James looked thoughtful for a moment before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  "Later tonight in the common room would be great," he whispered.  "I have something to talk to you about too."

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.  Letting go a small sigh while James stroked her hair; she didn't know how life could get any better.

"Could you two stop it with the lovey-dovey nonsense?"  Sirius interrupted, "It's driving me nutters."

Lily looked up to see James's eyes twinkle, contrasting with his semi-serious face.  "But Sirius, love isn't nonsense.  It's quite serious actually."

Lily giggled, knowing where James was heading with his teasing of Sirius.

"How could it be serious?  I'm Sirius!" he exclaimed in a good natured way.

James gave Lily a small squeeze around her waist.  "Sirius, when you fall in love you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

The Marauder just rolled his eyes.  "There you go with the mushy stuff all over again.  I can see that we'll get nowhere in this debate."

Lily grinned, "Who said it was a debate.  I consider it fact; therefore there is nothing to debate over."

Remus groaned, "Padfoot, I think our little Tiger just outmanoeuvred you in this war of words."

Sirius waved his friend off literally with a flourish of his hand.  "She wins every time anyway Moony.  But I think that now would be an excellent time to head back … we wouldn't want to get behind on our homework."

This last statement was directed towards Lily, who laughed.  "So what if I actually study?  I didn't become Head Girl for nothing."

"I could argue about James on that account," Sirius muttered as they exited the building.

James let go of Lily's waist and shoved his friend in mock outrage.  "I heard that you great dog.  I do too study.  It's not like you were ever in the running."

Sirius gave him an abashed look.  "You mean I wouldn't have gotten any points for dashing good looks?"

Lily snorted, "Maybe from the Hufflepuffs, but no one else."

Sirius turned around to face her, "You mean you don't find me attractive?"

She gave him a sad smile.  "Sorry, but I don't suppose you remember that I am going out with your best friend.  Hence I can't answer that question."  As if to prove a point, Lily grabbed James's hand, pulling him in for a quick, but intense kiss.

Sirius started to gag, "I get your point. I _did not, I repeat, _did not_ need to see _that_."_

Lily glanced at James as they smirked at the same time.  "Tough luck mate," he concluded.

The five continued up the stairs into the castle, to finish the remainder of the afternoon.

*~*

Later that evening Lily could be found curled up in an armchair by the fire, reading away.  This was how James found her when he entered the common room.

"A good read I presume?" 

His remark startled Lily, who jumped slightly, then blushed when she realized who it was.  "It's on old prophecies.  Some are very interesting, like the Pendragon for example.  The last known one was King Arthur, and the next one is destined to restore the balance in both the mortal and immortal world."

James nodded as he sat down on the armrest.  "That's intriguing, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

Lily blushed again as she shut her book.  "I had a… er…had a run in…with Snape today at the bookstore."  Glancing up she saw his face darken.  "He was odd, saying a few mean things about you, but mostly hinted to how he would be able to protect me better then you could."

He bent down to her eye level, his eyes showing his concern.  "Did anything else happen?"

She shifted a little in the chair, "He tried to kiss me."

James stiffened, "That no good, dirty…"

"James!" Lily hissed.  "Listen to me.  I slapped him when he tried to, which he wasn't too happy about.  The greasy git left after that."

James sighed as he pushed up his glasses.  "I won't cause any trouble, but please tell me when he bothers you again."

She smiled at his protectiveness.  "I wouldn't think of doing otherwise."

James returned her smile and kissed her gently on the lips.  "Is it my turn to talk now?" he asked while he moved into the chair beside her.  After she nodded he continued.  "I did some thinking the other day.  I know this is a bit early, but I can't think of anything else that I'm surer of."  

Out of his pocket he drew a small black box.  Lily gasped and stuttered, "Is it…I mean…oh my…I…"

James smiled as he opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a heart etched in the centre.  "It's a promise ring.  I know neither of us wants to think of marriage, but I had the urge to get you something.  Something that would show you that I'll always be there for you, I'll love and support you, and whenever we're both ready I'll be there to make that commitment with you.  I love you with all my heart Lily Evans."

She couldn't believe it.  Of course she had always imagined it, but so soon, was this really happening?  Unbidden, a few tears drifted down her cheeks.  He quickly wiped them away with his thumb, then gently cupping her face.

He seemed to read the surprise in her eyes.  "You're not dreaming love, this is as real as it gets.  I'm making a promise that I want to keep for the rest of my life and beyond."

Lily smiled shyly through the still falling tears.  Gently he slipped the ring on and brought his hands to wipe the tears away once more.  Slowly he lowered his head, bringing their lips to meet in a kiss that was gentle, sweet, and full of love.  She smiled inwardly.  It was as if it was their first kiss over again, but even better and if possible, more magical.

A/N: *sniff* [wipes a tear] You got to love well deserved fluff! I'm so proud that I actually updated in less then a month, go me! I hope that I'm really getting into the swing of things now.  So maybe I'll be updating sooner, it all depends on that time consuming thing called school.  So tell me what you think about this chapter, i.e. review!! Oh and the Pendragon thing was a reference to two stories by Irina, which are awesome!!! They are The Rebirth and Galatae. Go read them!! ~TigerLily, oh and thank you to my soon to be new beta, hermione0327. Plus I could never forget to shout out to my first and original beta and supporter, greeneyes.


End file.
